Sun Gone Down
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: JF: The four times Casey was in RJ’s bed and the one time they shared. RJ/Casey


Title: Sun Gone Down

Author: Solarbaby

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 1241

Summary: The four times Casey was in RJ's bed and the one time they shared.

Notes: Written for livejournal's smallfandomfest using the prompt RJ/Casey and sharing a bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

1

It quickly became apparent that, while the loft was large in size, it was severely lacking in space room wise. Lily, of course, got the spare room and bed while Theo had won the coin toss and got the spare cot, which was shoved into a corner.

Which was perfectly fine with Casey. It wasn't like he hadn't slept in worse places than on a couch before. Honestly, it was more comfortable than the pallet that he had been given at the academy.

This meant, however, when it was accidentally broken during training by a wolf spirit when it wasn't able to stop fast enough that Casey was completely without a place to sleep unless he was planning on curling up on the bean bag chairs.

RJ seemed really apologetic and offered him the use of his own bed until they managed to find him a replacement bed. It was a nice offer and the wolf master seemed content enough to sleep in his recliner that Casey didn't think twice before saying yes.

The bed was warm and comfortable and smelled so much like RJ that Casey was pretty sure he wasn't actually going to be able to actually sleep in it.

Casey went out and bought a hammock the next day.

2

Apparently being a primary colored superhero did not, in fact, give you a super immune system. Casey quickly found that out around the same time he found out that for all the positive things about the ranger suits, being water proof wasn't one of them. Being thrown into a lake by Dai Shi wasn't a pleasant experience but returning back to the loft shivering and sneezing was even less so.

But it wasn't that much of a surprise when he woke up the next morning freezing to death with a fever of one hundred and four. Casey immediately decided that forgoing movement would be a good idea and instead decided that hiding under the blanket all day would serve him well enough; he didn't work that day and bringing it to the others attention wouldn't do any good but worry them. Or get himself diced with Lysol. Theo didn't seem like the kind of person who would do well with germs.

And it was a good idea. When he stayed still the world didn't tilt or whirl or anything of the sort. At least until Fran decided to show up to ask if he wanted to go to lunch with her. She found him cocooned under three blankets in his hammock, pale and shivering.

He barely had time to blink, much less protest, before she had dragged RJ out of the pizza parlors kitchen and up to see the sick tiger.

"Jesus, Casey. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine." The hacking coughs that followed destroyed any credibility he may have had.

The next thing he knew, Casey found himself being physically hauled out of his hammock and onto RJ's bed. His stomach churned in protest to the movement and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He groaned, covering his mouth in desperate hope that he would be able to keep whatever was still in his stomach down. "Guh." Casey buried his head in the pillow.

"Is he okay?" Fran was still hovering in the doorway, not wanting to invade RJ's room but still clearly worried for her friend.

There was a hand on his forehead, pushing hair out of the way. "He'll be fine."

He shivered and buried farther himself under the purple covers, hearing an amused sound in response. A hand brushed through his hair and Casey got the feeling that he was being petted.

It was still there as he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

3

"Ow… ow…. ow… ow, ow, ow!"

"Don't be such a baby."

Casey glared at Theo over his shoulder as RJ helped him down the stairs. "You try getting hit by a car and we'll you see how you feel."

Lily followed the three down to the main area of the loft, shaking her head. "Be nice, Theo. We're lucky that Casey only came out of it with some scrapes and a sprained ankle."

A blush crossed Theo's face and he looked momentarily ashamed as Lily glared.

"Come on," RJ muttered, turning Casey toward his bedroom.

"What? Where are we going?"

"My room." Casey turned red (as did Theo, who was still standing on the bottom step while Lily stood behind him with a knowing look on her face) and RJ rolled his eyes. "Not like that. The doctor said it would be better to keep your ankle elevated."

"And I can't do that in my hammock?"

RJ gave him a pat on the head and a look that seemed to say 'poor deluded tiger'. "Afraid not. So you get to sleep in my bed." As Casey perked up, he continued, "And I'm going to sleep in my chair."

The tiger all but pouted in response.

"The doctor said that you need to rest." He carefully helped Casey down on the bed only to have the tiger reach out and grab his wrist when he tried to back away. "Case…"

"Come on," he pleaded. "I can rest with you here."

RJ just shook his head. "Somehow, I have the feeling that if I stay you won't be getting much rest." He carefully extracted his wrist and kissed the sulking tiger on the head. "Sweet dreams."

He heard Casey mutter something about 'evil teasing wolves' as he shut the door behind him.

4

The loft was silent when they returned to it after they lost RJ to Dai Shi. No voice was above a whisper when they spoke and anything louder than the fridge being closed caused them to jump.

They puttered around the loft, leaving half abandoned cups of tea and coffee everywhere, tidying up things that were already tidy and generally doing whatever they could to keep themselves busy.

It was around three in the morning when Casey found himself standing in the doorway to RJ's bedroom. The room was dark, with only the moonlight streaming in through the window to keep him from tripping over something.

Casey crawled into RJ's bed, which still smelled like him, and curled up under the covers. He didn't sleep that night but, then again, none of them did.

5

Casey hadn't just stepped into the room before he found himself pinned down on a familiar purple comforter and staring straight into a pair of amused green eyes. "Hi."

Grinning, he tilted his head to the side as RJ proceeded to nuzzle at his neck. "Hi," he replied.

"It's over," was mumbled against his neck.

"Yep." Casey buried his hands in that brown hair and gave a gasp when teeth bit into his neck, right over an identical scar. "Umm… Any idea about what to do now?"

There was laughing in his ear. "I can think of a few things. But as for right now…" RJ just rolled off of him and pulled him up farther on the bed, maneuvering him around until the two were spooning with the wolf pressed up against his mate's back. "Sleep sounds good." He just tugged Casey closer when the tiger gave a half-hearted noise of protest. "You've overexerted both yourself and your animal spirit. It been a long day and we both need the rest."

But Casey was already asleep.


End file.
